Jeans
by Amy Lou Who
Summary: Alec can't find his favourite jeans and Magnus has the perfect idea...to go SHOPPING! More fun with our favourite Mortal Instruments couple! Oneshot R&R :


_Hey Errrrbody! :) _

_Hope u like this one as much as the rest of em!_

_I don't own TMI :( Cassie Clare does :L_

_R & R?_

_Enjoooooy x) _

Jeans

'Magnus! Have you seen my jeans?' Alec called from the bedroom. He had been searching for his jeans for the last twenty minutes and he still couldn't find them. They weren't in the wardrobe, they weren't in any of the drawers or in the hamper and they weren't on the floor where he had thrown them the night before.

They were Alec's favourite and only pair of jeans. He'd had them for about three years and yes, they had seen better days but Alec loved them. So what if they were a little ripped, he'd thought, they looked good and they were comfortable. He knew that Magnus wasn't a fan of those jeans but Alec knew that he would never throw them away on him, would he? Nope, he concluded, he loved Alec too much to throw out his favourite jeans.

Magnus knew Alec loved those jeans but he also knew that they were totally _hideous_! They were all frayed and ripped to shreds (and not even fashionably ripped to shreds!) and they looked like they belonged to a hobo. After fighting demons and other Shadow Hunter stuff those jeans just had to go! Magnus didn't feel bad when he destroyed Alec's jeans; in fact it had made him feel like he had done his boyfriend a favour. He loved him too much to let him wear those God-awful jeans for any longer.

'Magnus!' Alec called again. He was getting frustrated now. He had nothing else to wear but the pyjamas he was wearing and there was no chance he was going to wear anything belonging to Magnus. They were meeting Robert and Maryse, Alec's parents, for dinner that night. Alec needed his jeans! 'Magnus, where are my jeans?' Alec called again just as the sparkly warlock entered the room. 'What's wrong Angel?' he purred wrapping his slender arms around the Shadow Hunter's neck. 'I cant find my jeans. Have you seen them?' Alec said sounding annoyed. Wow, he really must have loved those jeans, Magnus thought to himself. 'Where were they babe?' he said nuzzling the boy's neck, playing along. 'On the floor where I left them last night' Alec said after peeling himself off Magnus to look under the bed for the third time. Magnus laughed, 'Oh you mean where you flung them in a fit of passion because you couldn't wait to get into bed with me!' He could just imagine Alec blushing a little from under the bed. 'Magnus, honestly, have you seen my jeans? Please tell me if you have', he said re-emerging from under the bed. He just looked so cute! His enchanting blue eyes looked like a puppy-dogs. Magnus caved and said 'I may have seen them'. They cute puppy look was now replaced with an expression, made from a mixture of confusion and scepticism. 'Where?' he asked. 'Well', the warlock started, 'they were in my hand…' Alec looked at him sceptically, 'Yes go on.' Magnus held back a smile; he knew Alec was deadly serious. '…And, um, they were burning in some very pretty coloured flames'. At this point Magnus quickly backed out of the room. 'MAGNUS BANE!' Alec shouted chasing after him. Magnus was trying to hold back laughter but it was impossible as Alec chased him around the living room. Poor Chairman Meow nearly got trampled! Soon enough Alec launched himself at Magnus and ended up on top of him on the floor. 'Hello big boy', Magnus joked. 'YOU BURNED MY JEANS?' Alec snarled. 'Feisty, aren't we?' the warlock laughed. 'Magnus, its not funny! I have no other jeans!', Alec growled. 'Alec baby, you could always wear some of my jeans! Or a pair of my leather pants? Your ass would look _fantastic_ in a pair of those!', Magnus replied patting Alec's butt. Alec gave him a death stare, 'You're dead Magnus'.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in a flirty way, 'Say my name Shadow Hunter' , he started laughing loudly again. Alec scowled and poked him hard in the arm, 'Stupid warlock'. Magnus had just about stopped laughing, 'Hey! That hurt!', poking him back. 'I've just had a brilliant idea!' he exclaimed, 'We'll go shopping!'. Now it was Alec's turn to laugh. Magnus hit him playfully in the shoulder, 'Come on! It'll be fuuuuun!' . Alec rolled his eyes, 'Ugh, I suppose.'. 'YAAAAY!' Magnus clapped his hands excitedly. 'Hey hey, don't get too excited Bane. We're going shopping for me remember'. Magnus pouted playfully. 'And remember I'm still mad at you'. Magnus pushed Alec off him so he could get up. 'This is gonna be fun, I pwomise!', he said before swooping down to kiss Alec.

An hour later they were beginning their 'Fun' day of shopping. Alec had found an old pair of sweats at the back of the wardrobe that he could wear. Magnus was dressed in his usual attire; bright purple skinny jeans, a yellow mesh tank top and a black leather jacket decorated with chains, studs and rhinestones and a pair of Converse that went to about mid-thigh. His hair and makeup was extremely glittery as usual.

They visited eight shops before Alec even agreed to look at anything. He had even refused to go into some place because they looked 'Too Magnus', this made the warlock loose patience. After about three hours they had found a shop where both of them were happy. It looked like a small boutique from the outside. But the spacious interior was made up of a combination of dark walls and colourful strobe lights and clothes that the pair of them liked. Magnus, who already had armfuls of bags, was looking at pairs of leather pants and jeans in every shade of every colour ; he was in heaven! Alec had found some nice black jeans that he liked. The only downside as that they were considerably skinnier than what he would usually wear. When he tried them on he was surprised at how much he liked them. Magnus even persuaded him to get them in a dark navy and a dark grey as well as the black. 'How's about I get some new sweaters and stuff too?', Alec offered. Magnus was surprised at how much Alec was enjoying shopping, Alec was surprised too! He ended up buying some plain black sweaters (which were very similar to the ones he had at home, minus the holes and rips). He also got a nice knitted black cardigan and a new pair of black Converse and some boots like Magnus wore, except without the chains, studs and diamonds.

The couple had coffee in Starbucks before going home to get ready for dinner with the Lightwood's.

'Magnus?', Alec said as the warlock applied more glitter to his face and hair. 'Yeah baby?', he answered continuing with the glitter. 'Do I look okay?', the Shadow Hunter asked. Magnus spun around to see his boyfriend standing at the door in his new black skinny jeans, a white shirt and new knit cardigan and boots. Magnus had only seen Alec in skin-tight pants once before and that night they had ended up having a huge fight because he had got Alec drunk and gave him a makeover. But tonight Alec looked happy in the new jeans and sexy! 'Alec, you look super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot!'. He said prancing over to his boyfriend. 'Thanks, you're not too bad yourself', Alec answered shyly. Magnus lifted the boy's head with a finger under his chin, 'Alexander', he said, Alec looking into his green cat-eyes, smiling, 'You look gorgeous'. Magnus kissed him full on the lips passionately , wrapping his fingers in Alec's messy hair. Alec felt Magnus smile against his lips, 'Y'know', Magnus whispered, 'If we didn't have to go meet your parents, I'd bang you right now my sexy little Shadow Hunter.' Alec blushed a little, 'Well I cannot wait to get you home tonight then', he said.

Magnus kissed him again, looking into his memorizing blue eyes and said 'I love you', between kisses. 'I love you more', Alec said, kissing him back.

_Sooooo, loved it? Hated it? _

_Review?_

_Thank u to my friends for reading over this first :)_

_Love ya'll_

_Amy x_


End file.
